Underneath Autumn
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: People often tend to take things for granted. Emotions, thoughts, lives. Sometimes it's hard for them to notice that something might be amiss and when they do, they may be too afraid to approach. What if in reality there nothing to be done? You can only lie and pretend everything's fine while you're falling apart, knowing that telling them the truth will just make everything worse


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade. I don't own the song _Aki no shita De_ (Aqua Timez does), and I don't own the awsome english translation_ - Coolswer_ did it :D

The story inspired by the song. I've tried to publish it for _ages -_with its many many ideas, (this shouldn't have exactly been the first chapter..) so I decided I'll just publish it and see where it's heading.

* * *

_Fight for your lifetime only one chance_

_One, one_

_In the red of autumn which continues to fall_

_Sing like today is the last live_

_Be strong,_

_Swear that you'll live through it_

. . .

''Rei, Rei! Kon! Oi-''

"D-don't move Idiot- Shit -why there's so much blo-''

The whole world of darkening pink-orange sky and white snow danced around him, widely swirling around his vision and shook as he felt like his head received a hammer down its skull; A pain so great he couldn't move just from the shock of the impact, so completely paralyzed he lay on the frozen, ice-coated road of stone.

He _did_ try to, but found himself enable.

Loud booms, sound of flames kindle, screams of horror more than pain and glass shattering, sirens, and his name. Someone was calling his name, shouting it hurriedly, as if if he doesn't respond soon something bad will happen. Something really bad.

He might have seen pale lips moving hurriedly, caught a glimpse of red bangs falling around cold-flushed cheeks. Although his clothes and his long ebony locks soaked watering snow he could feel something wet moving and forming around his nape and head. Not the ice, _this_ something felt thicker than water, warmer than snow.

_And He knew it was dyed red without having to see._

Then the sounds buzzing in his ears has begun to wear off and the voices around him were turning distant, and it was beginning to get easier to ignore the harsh pounding of his head, the choking stubbing in his chest and the dry burning in his throat, soon replaced by a warm liquid tasting bitter-metalic filling his mouth.

His heavy-lidded eyes, fidgeting in their straggle to stay open, begun losing the fight and started numbly closing.

Someone was with him. Two-someones, who he knew, but just thinking of recognizing them properly was too much for his mind and body right now. These _two-someones _tried to help him; keep him awake till the real help -the kind with a stretcher and bandages and needles and Morphine, with their masks and white coats and rubber gloves- arrived. But then that _someone -one of them_- did the horribly _horribly idiotic _mistake of trying to touch him.

His golden eyes snapped open.

He choked and arched. The pains of his individual, separate limbs mattered no-more; his whole body was on fire, burning as if it was iron-stamped of white-hot. The copper-tasting red liquid dripped from the corner of his frozen lips and his ears.

He was sure that his last sight would be that of red. Red, burning _red_ hot _red_ ruby _red_ _crimson red_ rosy red _bloody red_ -Blood. Everywhere nothing but red blood -_his_ blood.

But, he saw Violet too. Bright, clear violet and strands of light grey, almost violet in color too. Like snow. The bright-eyed launched himself on top of him, pressing him forcefully back to the icy road, bright lavender clashing with the almost vibrant red and black. He felt two hands grabbing at both sides of his head, keeping his head in place and another skin -cool skin- pressing against his. And these bright eyes, glowing like clear crystals were right on him, so close, so close..

For few seconds he only stared dazed into these bright ice-violet eyes, through heavy-lidded eyelashes and red stains of blood. Then his vision finally begun vanishing, the red fog spread out like smoke and blinded him into black oblivion.

_**"Kon! Kon - Don't sleep, you hear me?! - don't-"**_

_Don't die? _

He would have laughed loudly in their faces if he could _- then what was the point of doing this in the first place?_

* * *

Reviews and feedbacks gives me energy to keep writing? (You know it's true, writers-among-us. It's a surge of happy-high adrenaline, like drugs and candy).


End file.
